The present invention relates generally to lipstick-type cosmetic cases having a cosmetic pomade carrier adapted to be reciprocated between an inner, fully retracted or storage position and an outer, fully extended or cosmetic apply position. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved cam track mechanism for reciprocating the carrier between its fully retracted and extended positions and for positioning and retaining the carrier in a predetermined stable intermediate position.
Lipstick-type cosmetic cases of the type described conventionally employ a carrier with a cosmetic pomade support cup and a pair of coaxial sleeves surrounding the support cup. The support cup has one or two cam followers received within one or two pairs of axial and helical cam tracks in the sleeves for reciprocating the carrier between its fully retracted and extended positions by relative rotation of the sleeves. Typically, the sleeves are rolled or drawn sheet metal parts or injection molded plastic parts.
Various proposals have been advanced for positioning and retaining the carrier in a predetermined stable position intermediate its fully retracted and extended positions. The primary purpose of such proposals is to enable the cosmetic case to be assembled and marketed with the carrier in the intermediate position for displaying the cosmetic pomade partly extended. The display of the partly extended cosmetic pomade may be accommodated by using a transparent cap and/or a transparent package.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,558, dated Aug. 22, 1978 and entitled "Lipstick Dispenser", a circumferentially extending section is provided in an axial cam track for positioning and retaining the carrier in an intermediate display position. In another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,402, dated Apr. 19, 1983, entitled "Lipstick-Type Cosmetic Case With Display Position" and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a circumferentially extending pocket is provided in a helical cam track for positioning and retaining the carrier in an intermediate display position.